


My Alpha. My Omega.

by BloodyTuesday



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Begging, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dom Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Omega Lance (Voltron), Scent Marking, Sub Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyTuesday/pseuds/BloodyTuesday
Summary: "Tell me how it feels." Keith growled as he waited for the omega below him - HIS Lance - to answer him."So- So good, Keith. Feels so good when you bite me. Such a good Alpha. Such a good Keith. my Keith, my alpha." Lance stuttered as he felt Keith's hand press against his hard member, letting out a low moan as he felt Keith tighten his grip.  "Want you to touch me. To claim me. I'm yours."





	My Alpha. My Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the peeps in the Klance Discord Chat <3 You peeps help me get the ideas and motivation to write smutt :3

 

"K-Keith, please." Lance moaned as he threw his head back and arched his back. He could smell his alpha standing in the corner near the door. Could feel the heat rolling off the alpha as he watched as Lance rolled around in the nest, begging for him to come closer. 

 

"Lance...we can't...I know you said we can before but i still don't want to take advantage of you." 

 

Lance preened at the worried alpha. 

 

_ 'Always treats me well. Always looks after me. Keith. My Keith.' _

 

Lance felt a blush creep over his cheeks as he glanced to the side and made eye contact with his alpha. The alpha was standing stiff and pressed up firmly against the corner, face slightly red from a blush but also from holding his breath for too long to avoid taking in the omega's scent. 

Getting impatient, Lance quickly rolled over and out of the nest, letting out a whine as he landed on his hard member. Getting to his knees, Lance crawled over towards Keith, staring up at the alpha with big, blue eyes.

 

"Please, Keith. Please." Staring deeply into Keith's eyes, Lance bit his lip. "Please. My alpha." 

 

Lance smirked slightly as he heard Keith growl, only to gasp as the other man grabbed him by the arm, picking him up and softly dropping him into the nest below them. Keith lent forward and rubbed his face against Lance neck, scenting him as much as he could. 

 

"Fuck. Smell so good. Good little omega. Begging for me." 

 

Lance moaned as he felt Keith nibble on his neck before he licked strips up and down - slowly moving towards Lance's collarbone. Glaring at the clothing, Keith quickly removed Lance's shirt, pants and underwear before he stared down greedily at the writhing omega. 

 

"You look so good for me, like the best meal in the universe. Can't wait to fuck you." 

  
  


Lance moaned at the alpha's words before he felt Keith's lips on his hips, nipping and biting at his prominent hip bones. 

 

"Taste so good. Tell me how it feels, my omega." 

 

Lance smiled slightly at the name, before moaning loudly as Keith started to suck a hickey on top of his hipbone.  
  


"Tell me how it feels." Keith growled as he waited for the omega below him - HIS Lance - to answer him. 

 

"So- So good, Keith. Feels so good when you bite me. Such a good Alpha. Such a good Keith. my Keith, my alpha." Lance stuttered as he felt Keith's hand press against his hard member, letting out a low moan as he felt Keith tighten his grip.  "Want you to touch me. To claim me. I'm yours." 

 

Keith let out a whimper at Lance's words before he reached to the side of Lance's nest and pulled out a bottle of lube. Smiling down at the omega who stared at him with stars in his eyes, Keith questioned the other man. 

 

"Is this what you want?" Keith chuckled as Lance nodded furiously. "Use your words, Princess." 

 

"Want you in me. Please, Alpha. Please Keith. I'm yours. All yours. I need. I need you." 

 

Growling lowly, Keith reached up and grabbed Lance's hip and pulled him to sit at a better again before he opened the lube bottle up and squirted some onto his hand. Reaching down, Keith placed a lubed finger against Lance's hole and slowly started to rub against the flesh. Keith watched as Lance threw his head back and begged loudly for Keith to continue.  
  


"Fuck. You look so good like this, so good." Keith slowly slipped his finger into Lance and began to slowly pull the digit in and out, trying to be as gentle as he could as his omega writhed against his finger and begged for more. Watching Lance beg, Keith felt his heart seize.

 

_ 'This fucking attractive omega is mine. Lance said yes to being my partner, my mate, my everything...fuck, he's amazing.' _

 

Leaning down as he slowly pushed another finger into Lance - making sure that he had enough lube on his fingers - Keith pressed a heavy kiss against Lance's lips, biting and sucked at the lips and catching each one of Lance's moans. As he pushed another finger in, Keith smirked as he angled his finger and hit the spot that he knew Lance loved. Watching Lance throw his head back, Keith bent and started to attack the omega's neck, leaving marks and hickeys everywhere he could. 

 

"Keith. Alpha! Please!" Hearing the pleas, Keith removed his fingers before staring down at his boyfriend. 

 

"Do you want..." 

 

"I want you. Inside me. All of you. Every bit. Please Keith. Please Alpha." 

 

"Lance...I need to hear you say it, please. Come on, Princess."

 

Keith watched as the blush slowly started to rise onto Lance's cheeks before the omega looked away and stuttered. 

 

"I- I want you to...claim me. Bite me and..." Lance turned and stared Keith right in the face, eyes locking with his Alpha's. "Cum inside me, Keith."

 

Growling deeply, Keith opened the lube bottle again and started to lube up with dick. As he gave it a few tugs, he lent down and caught Lance into a hot kiss, hearing the omega purr against his lips. Angling himself, Keith slowly pushed into Lance, trying to not bottom out right away. Feeling Lance tense around him, Keith reached between them and grabbed the omega's hard member and began stroking. 

 

"Feel better, Lance?" Keith grunted, as he began to pick up the pace.

 

"Fuck, Keith. Yes!" Lance groaned as he bucked forwards and backwards, like he was trying to chase both feelings at the same time but couldn't handle either in his current state. 

 

Keith lent into Lance's neck again and grinned, hearing his omega's gasps and deep breaths as he started to pick up the pace and stroke Lance at a slower one. Before long, Lance was moaning for Keith to go deeper and begging for his alpha to fuck him more. Keith was only happy to continue with the request. 

Shifting slightly, Keith lent down and angled Lance's legs up onto his shoulders - and after making sure that Lance was comfortable - and began to fuck into Lance faster and harder. Hearing his omega preen and moan made Keith bite his lip, and caused him to fuck deeper and faster with each thrust. The clanking of the movable objects in his omega's nest echoed through the room as the omega and alpha shifted further back and forward through the nest - not caring at this point if the nest was kept clean and proper. As Keith continued to speed up and fuck Lance at a hard pace, Lance suddenly shifted slightly causing Keith to his a special spot inside him. 

 

"FUCK KEITH RIGHT THERE PLEASE ALPHA PLEASE I'M GOING TO CUM!" 

 

Keith growled before picking up the pace faster, knowing that he needed to help his mate find his high. 

 

"Dammit, Lance! You're so good for me, my little omega. Look so good and take my cock so well. Cum for me, omega. Cum for your alpha." 

 

At the last words, Lance threw his head back and moaned as his release splashed across his and Keith's chests. Keith continued to help Lance ride his high before he felt the tell tale sign of his knot expanding inside his mate. Shoving into Lance as fast as he could to catch his high, Keith thrusted forward before he moaned and bit down on Lance's neck - marking Lance as his and filling him up to the brim and holding Lance in place. Panting softly, Keith angled himself to the side and carefully rolled Lance over. Staring at each other, both men smiled and traded soft kissed.

Lance shifted slightly and grimaced and smiled slightly at Keith as Keith stared at him with worry. 

 

"It's okay, Babe. I'm just a bit sore....I love the feeling but it takes some getting use to, you know? Not use to having something so big stuck inside me."

 

Keith blushed before he smirked at the omega. 

 

"Well, you deserve nothing but the biggest and the best, Lance....and you deserve the grizzliest." 

 

Lance gave a mocking gasp as he felt a blush flood his face before he awkwardly turned himself to grab a discarded pillow and threw it at the other man. Keith chuckled before he pulled Lance close and noticed a box behind the other man. Reaching for it, Keith opened the box and stared. Inside was one of the knives that Keith had bought on his last trip away. Looking down at Lance, Keith raised an eyebrow. 

 

"I wanted a part of you close to me in case you left again. You're strong and will protect me, like that blade." Keith smiled down at Lance and brought the man in for a kiss. 

 

"I love you, my omega." 

 

"I love you too, my alpha."

 


End file.
